orange
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Dalam senja itu, merah dan kuning melebur menjadi satu. Orange. Bentuk cinta yang sejati.


**ORANGE**

SasoDei fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasoDei

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : GaJe,Jelek,abal,nista,miss typo,dan hal yang jelek lainnya

Yaoi !

Yang tidak suka harap baca di bawah ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEGERA !

Summary :

_Dalam senja itu, merah dan kuning melebu menjadi satu._

_Orange. _

_Bentuk cinta yang sejati._

.

.

.

.

Saat memandangmu aku selalu merasa ingin menarik sudut bibirku

-Ichigojamu-

Sasori membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke ranjang tanpa pemilik di seberangnya. Deidara belum kembali. Dan itu membuat Sasori menghela nafas lagi. Berapa hari sudah ? 4 hari untuk mengalahkan musuh ranking bawah ? Apa dia terbunuh dan mati ? Sasori langsung menggelengkan kepala kayunya itu cukup keras. Tidak…Deidara-nya pasti tidak akan mati semudah itu. Deidara-nya tidak lemah. Deidara-nya takkan meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Deidara-nya….eh ? Apa yang Sasori katakan ? Deidara-nya ? Tidak salah ?

Tidak…Tidak…Kembali Sasori menggeleng. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi ? Dia ingin mengkalim Deidara ? Dan dari semua pemikirannya adalah kekhawatiran pada Deidara.

"Hah…" Sekali lagi Sasori menghela nafas. Yah…dia juga butuh menghela nafas sebagai bentuk kelelahan – dia kan tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali – tapi dia merasakan kekecewaan. Eh ? Kecewa. Harusnya dia juga tidak merasakan itu karena dia tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Na…Danna…" Sasori mengerjap. Eh ? Sejak kapan makhluk pirang cerewet itu di depannya ? Apa dia melamun tadi ?

"Daijoubu ? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,un ?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos dan manisnya dia bertanya.

'Damnt ! Kenapa kau begitu manis….dan cantik ?' Pikir Sasori yang merutuki kecantikan Deidara. Sasori mencoba menaklukkan dirinya tang terpesona pada pesona sang mentari di depanya itu. Mata yang menenggelamkannya ke dalam samudra dan warna rambut yang membuatnya merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari di dekatnya selalu, walaupun kulitnya tidak merespon sengatan matahari yang di dapatnya.

"Iie, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasori sngkat seraya memasang wajahnya yang biasa.

"Heh ? Kau mengelak, un ! Jelas-jelas tadi kau melamun." Deidara menggembungkan pipinya sembari menunjuk Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya sebagai bentuk protes atas sangkalan Sasori. Dan itu membuatnya semakin imut di hadapan Sasori.

Dan sekali lagi Sasori hanya bisa berdecak dan memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu yang berisikan Deidara yang uring-uringan karena diacuhkan.

Serta di balik pintu ruangan SasoDei itu,

Sasori bersandar sembari memegang organ tubuhnya yang masih berfungsi baik. "Sepertinya Kira mencoba membunuhku."

.

.

Saat kau perhatikan yang lain, terasa berbeda bukan ?

Dia bagaikan special untukmu.

-Ichigojamu-

.

Sasori kini duduk di ruangan yang entah bisa dia sebut sebagai ruang bersantai atau ruang makan atau – ah, sudahlah! Akatsuki tidak perlu nama di tiap-tiap ruangnya – dan di hadapkan dengan masakan terenak di akatsuki – err..bahkan meski dia sebenarnya tidak akan pernah merasakan rasa masakan itu, tapi menurut pendapat teman-teman se-timnya itu – yaitu buatan Konan.

"Kau masih tak bisa makan ?" Itachi membuka suaranya. Dan sasori memadangnya seolah bertanya, dia sedang sok perhatian atau mencelanya ? Dan Sasori juga tak mau membuang-buang suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Well, mungkin Sasori hanya akan makan saat Tobi makan dengan membuka topengnya." Sela Hidan. Regu ini memang tak bisa ditebak, seketika ruangan itu terisi gelak tawa yang sedikit ditahan – sedikit harapan untuk mereka bisa tertawa lepas seperti Naruto dan Rock Lee mungkin – yang sangat berbanding terbalik daripada sosok mengerikan mereka saat menyandang status penjahat rank-S.

"Aku jadi heran, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Sasori ? Ah! Maksudku memiliki perasaan pada orang lain mungkin ?" Satu-satunya makhluk tercantik disana – yang menurut Sasori pasti lebih cantik Deidara dibandinggkan Konan – itu bertanya sembari menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan membuat wajah yang manis dibalik wajah sadisnya itu.

"Tidak." Satu kata telak membuat Konan menggembungkan pipinya. Heck! Kenapa Sasori terkaget saat menatap ekspresi itu ? Itu membuatnya teringat pada…..errr…kenapa Sasori merasa Konan yang menggembungkan pipinya tak lebih imut daripada Deidara yang tengah merajuk ? Dan lagi meski Konan adalan wanita tulen – bukan maksudnya bahwa Deidara adalah wanita jejadian – tapi wajah Deidara jauh lebih baik dan lebih menggemaskan saat merajuk dan seolah marah pada Sasori – yah…meskipun tidak berhasil menaklukkan si Pasir Merah itu –. Dan setelahnya, Sasori langsung meminta ijin kembali ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah bertanya teman-teman setimnya itu.

.

.

Di balik senja, sang mentari itu bersembunyi dan menampakkan orange

hasil perpaduan seni mereka.

Merah dan kuning yang menyatu.

Pernahkah kalian membuat perpaduan warna itu ? Warna cantik yang abadi ?

-Ichigojamu-

.

Sasori tak benar pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Dia masih takut Kira akan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung lagi saat melihat makhluk cantik itu terbaring di seberang ranjangnya dan dengan wajah sok polosnya saat dia tidur. Sasori selalu saja menyalahkan kenapa pemuda yang berusia 19 tahun itu begitu menarik perhatiannya – lupakan masalah rambutnya yang mencolok – namun karena daya pesonanya yang menghantarkan Sasori pada musim gugur yang indah.

Seperti dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia berada di antara pohon-pohon yang berguguran dimana-mana. Di warna kuning yang membuatnya kembali teringat akan pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Dan menatap langit dimana sang mentari akan terbenam.

Dia tak suka itu. Dia tak suka waktu matahari terbenam, karena dia pikir dia takkan bisa menikmati matahari yang terik itu lagi. Tapi dia salah, dia memiliki matahari lain. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil sekarang.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa, un." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya mengamati pemandangan alam. Dan tanpa menolehpun Sasori tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya itu. " Apa maksudmu ?" Sasori hanya bertanya singkat.

"Aku pikir kau sedang ada masalah tadi, dan saat melihatmu tersenyum tadi rasanya lega, un. Kau sedang tidak memiliki masalah apapun." Deidara tersenyum lima jari. Ditemani langit senja, menatap senyum itu, pastikan menjadi daftar dari kegiatan yang ingin dia lakukan tiap harinya di masa depannya nanti.

"Hahaha…kau tambah aneh, un. Apa kau terbentur ? Kau sangat suka tersenyum setelah aku kembali dari misi, un." Deidara mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon dimana Sasori gunakan sebagai sandaran.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, Dei ?" Sasori menatap Deidara dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat Deidara langsung mengernyitkan dahi. 'Danna pasti terkena racunnya sendiri, un.' Pikir Deidara.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir bahwa melihat senyummu dengan background matahari senja yang berwarna orange kemerahan akan menjadi favoriteku saat kita hidup bersama nanti. Ah! Bisa juga ditambah kau menggendong anak kita." Dan kali ini, sebuah senyum yang lebar Sasori tunjukkan lagi setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun dia sembunyikan. Dan perkataannya – boleh ditambahkan senyumnya – membuat Deidara merona hebat.

"A-apa i-itu se-sebuah la-lamaran, un ?" Deidara menatap hazel itu ragu. Dan saat Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Deidara dan mengecup bibir plum itu pelan, dia berbisik, "Apa aku pernah bercanda saat denganmu hmm ?"

Dan setelah itu, semua warna akan menjadi orange. Perpaduan atara merah dan kuning. Di musim gugur sore itu. Sebuah cinta sejati tercipta atas perasaan masing-masing yang melebur menjadi satu.

OWARI

Dipastikan GaJe, tapi semoga menikmatinya dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca :D


End file.
